V (Volt)
Volt (Japans: Ｖ '''Boruto) is het eerste Thema van de XY Serie. Het debuut van dit Thema Lied was in de aflevering XY001: Kalos, Waar Dromen en Avonturen Beginnen! en was te horen tot en met de aflevering XY028: De Banden der Evolutie! In de aflevering XY140 was dit themalied eenmaal te horen als het allerlaatste eindthemalied van de XY Serie. Opening versie 1 Openingstekst Karakters Mensen *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Wulfric (silhouet) *Viola (silhouet) *Korrina (silhouet) *Grant (silhouet) *Valerie (silhouet) *Olympia (silhouet) *Ramos (silhouet) *Veteran Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Froakie *Ash's Fletchling *Serena's Fennekin *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Chespin *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Pangoro *Honedge *Swirlix *Meowstic (Vrouwelijk) *Swanna *Vivillon (Elegant Patroon) *Mantyke *Octillery *Gorebyss *Luvdisc *Furret *Magikarp *Lotad *Lombre *Wooper *Quagsire *Ducklett *Pidgey *Lucario (Mega Lucario) *Xerneas *Yveltal Tekst TV Versie Volledige Versie Spoilers door de opening *Ash die een Froakie en een Fletchling vangt. *Serena die een Fennekin krijgt. *Clemont die een Bunnelby heeft en een Chespin krijgt. *Bonnie die een Dedenne krijgt van Clemont. Opening versie 2 '''Mega Volt is het tweede thema van de XY Serie. Het is een remix van het eerste thema genaamd Volt. Het debuut van dit Thema Lied was in de aflevering XY029: Helden - Zowel Vriend als Vijand! en was te horen tot en met aflevering de XY054: Confrontatie met het Meesterplan! Openingstekst Karakters Mensen *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Diantha *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Korrina (XY029-XY044) *Mabel (XY029-XY044) *Gurkinn (XY029-XY044) *Aria (XY045-XY054) *Grace (XY045-XY054) Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Froakie *Ash's Fletchinder *Ash's Hawlucha *Serena's Fennekin *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Chespin *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Jessie's Pumpkaboo *James's Inkay *Diantha's Gardevoir (Mega Gardevoir) *Korrina's Lucario (Mega Lucario) (XY029-XY044) *Shauna's Bulbasaur *Tierno's Squirtle *Trevor's Charmander *Mabel's Mawile (XY029-XY044) *Gurkinn's Lucario (Mega Lucario) (XY029-XY044) *Absol (Mega Absol) *Garchomp (Mega Garchomp) *Charizard (×2; Mega Charizard X en Y) *Venusaur (Mega Venusaur) *Blastoise (Mega Blastoise) *Blaziken (Mega Blaziken) *Gengar (Mega Gengar) *Scizor (Mega Scizor) *Serena's Pancham (XY045-XY054) *Aria's Braixen (XY045-XY054) *Grace's Fletchling (XY045-XY054) *Grace's Rhyhorn (XY045-XY054) Tekst TV Versie Volledige Versie Spoilers door de opening *Ash vangt een Hawlucha. *Ash's Fletchling evolueert in Fletchinder. Versies *XY029-XY044 eerste originele versie *XY045-XY054 Serena vervangt Korrina en haar Lucario in sommige scenes en Pancham, Aria, Braixen, Grace, Rhyhorn en Fletchling vervangen Mabel, Mawile, Gurkinn en Lucario in sommige scenes. *De Mega Ring aan het begin van de intro verschilt ook in verschillende versies. OPJ17 Mega Ring red.png|Variatie 1 Mega Ring OPJ17 Mega Ring blue.png|Variatie 2 Mega Ring OPJ17 Mega Ring black.png|Variatie 3 Mega Ring OPJ17 2 Disguised Diantha.png|Een vermomde Diantha in de eerste variant OPJ17 2 Korrina and Lucario.png|Korrina leest een boek in de eerste variant OPJ17 2 Ash battling Korrina.png|Ash in gevecht met Korrina in de eerste variant OPJ17 2 Mabel and Mawile.png|Mabel en haar Mawile in de eerste variant OPJ17 2 Gurkinn and Lucario.png|Gurkinn en zijn Lucario in de eerste variant OPJ17 2 Diantha and Gardevoir.png|Diantha en haar Gardevoir in de eerste variant OPJ17 2.png|De laatste shot in de eerste variant OPJ17 2 Sorrowful Serena.png|Een treurige Serena in de tweede variant OPJ17 2 Serena and her friends.png|Serena kijkt naar haar vrienden in de tweede variant OPJ17 2 Serena looking at the sunrise.png|Serena bij de zonsopkomst in de tweede variant OPJ17 2 Sunglasses Pancham.png|De Pancham die later van Serena wordt in de tweede variant OPJ17 2 Aria and Braixen.png|Aria en Braixen in de tweede variant OPJ17 2 Grace and Rhyhorn.png|Grace met Fletchling en Rhyhorn in de tweede variant OPJ17 2 V2.png|Eind shot in de tweede variatie Trivia *Dit is het eerste themalied dat zowel een openingsthemalied als een eindthemalied was. Categorie:Thema Lied XY Serie Categorie:Japan Thema Lied